Tothdral/Gesprek
Gesprek met Tothdral Speler: Ankrahmun Tothdral: This city is as old as the sands that surround it, and it is built on previous settlements that date back even further in time.Perhaps only the wise scarabs know the full story of this place. Speler: scarabs ' Tothdral: If you know how to listen to them they will reveal ancient secrets to you. ''Speler: '''Carlin or Venore or Thais or Edron Tothdral: Those cities that bow to the false gods will fall prey to their treacherous greed sooner or later. Speler: Ab'dendriel or Elves Tothdral: Elves are nothing but idle riff-raff. They embrace the vain amusements of physical pleasure. Eternal damnation will be their lot. Speler: Kazordoon or Dwarves Tothdral: The dwarves should have learned their lessons, but these boneheaded fools still don't see there is only one way to escape the false gods' grasp. Speler: Darashia Tothdral: Their foolishness is great, but perhaps they still can be saved. If only they listened and accepted the next step to ascension. Speler: ascension Tothdral: The essence of the true gods is omnipresent in the universe. We all share this divine heritage, for every single one of uscarries the divine spark inside him. This is the reason we all have a chance to ascend to godhood, too. Speler: false gods Tothdral: The self-styled gods were nothing but minor servants of the true gods. They steal the soul of any mortal foolish enoughto believe in them. They plan to use the stolen souls to ascend to true godhood. Speler: Akh'rah Uthun Tothdral: The Akh'rah Uthun is the trinity of existence, the three that are one. The Akh, the shell, the Rah, the source of power, andthe Uthun, our consciousness, form this union. Speler: Akh Tothdral: The Akh is a tool. As long as it is alive it is a burden and source of weakness, but if you ascend to undeath it becomes auseful tool that can be used to work towards greater ends. Speler: Rah Tothdral: The Rah is what the ignorant might call the soul. But it's more than that. It is the divine spark in all of us, the source ofenergy that keeps us alive. Speler: Uthun Tothdral: The Uthun is the part of the trinity that is easiest to form. It consists of our recollections of the past and of our thoughts.It is that which determines who we are in this world and it gives us guidance throughout our existence. Speler: Tibia Tothdral: This world is only a shadow of the worlds that have been. That was long ago, before the true gods fought each other in the godwars and the false gods rose to claim their heritage. Speler: Darama Tothdral: This continent is mostly free from the servants of the false gods. Those who live here may hope to become worthy one dayof the first steps towards ascension. Speler: undead Tothdral: Undeath is an improvement. It is the gateway to goals that are nobler than eating, drinking or other fulfilments of trivialphysical needs.. Speler: job Tothdral: I am the foremost astrologer and supreme magus of this city. Speler: name Tothdral: My name is Tothdral. They call me 'The Seeker Beyond the Grave'. Speler: They steal the soul of any mortal foolish enough to believe in them. They plan to use the stolen souls to ascend to true godhood. or the false gods Tothdral: The false gods harvest the souls of the dead to secure their stolen powers and status. Speler: pharaoh Tothdral:The immortal pharaoh is our god and our example. He alone holds the secrets that will save us all from the greedy grasp ofthe false gods. Speler: time Tothdral:Time is your problem. It is no longer mine.